Pluto/Filmography
.]] A list of every short, feature film and television show that Pluto has appeared in. Theatrical feature films and shorts 1930s *The Chain Gang'' (1930) *''The Picnic'' (1930) *''Blue Rhythm'' (1931) *''The Moose Hunt'' (1931) *''Mickey Steps Out'' (1931) *''Fishin' Around'' (1931) *''The Beach Party'' (1931) *''Mickey's Orphans'' (1931) *''The Duck Hunt'' (1932) *''The Grocery Boy'' (1932) *''The Mad Dog'' (1932) *''Mickey's Revue'' (1932) *''Just Dogs'' (1932) *''Mickey's Nightmare'' (1932) *''Trader Mickey'' (1932) *''The Wayward Canary'' (1932) *''The Klondike Kid'' (1932) *''Parade of the Award Nominees'' (1932) *''Mickey's Good Deed'' (1932) *''Building a Building'' (1933) *''The Mad Doctor'' (1933) *''Mickey's Pal Pluto'' (1933) *''Mickey's Gala Premiere'' (1933) *''Puppy Love'' (1933) *''Playful Pluto'' (1934) *''Mickey Plays Papa'' (1934) *''Mickey's Kangaroo'' (1935) *''Mickey's Garden'' (1935) *''Pluto's Judgement Day'' (1935) *''On Ice'' (1935) *''Mickey's Polo Team'' (1936) (cameo) *''Mickey's Grand Opera'' (1936) *''Alpine Climbers'' (1936) *''Donald and Pluto'' (1936) *''Mickey's Elephant'' (1936) *''Mother Pluto'' (1936) *''The Worm Turns'' (1937) *''Hawaiian Holiday'' (1937) *''Pluto's Quin-puplets'' (1937) *''Mickey's Parrot'' (1938) *''Society Dog Show'' (1939) *''Mickey's Surprise Party'' (1939) *''Beach Picnic'' (1939) *''The Pointer'' (1939) *''The Standard Parade'' (1939) 1940s *''Donald's Dog Laundry'' (1940) *''Bone Trouble (1940) *Put-Put Troubles'' (1940) *''Pluto's Dream House'' (1940) *''Window Cleaners'' (1940) *''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' (1940) *''Pantry Pirate (1940) *Pluto's Playmate (1941) *A Gentleman's Gentleman'' (1941) *''Canine Caddy'' (1941) *''Lend a Paw'' (1941) *''Baggage Buster'' (1941) (cameo) *''All Together'' (1942) *''Pluto, Junior (1942) *The Army Mascot (1942) *The Sleep Walker (1942) *Out of the Frying Pan Into the Firing Line'' (1942) *''T-Bone for Two (1942) *Pluto at the Zoo (1942) *Pluto and the Armadillo'' (1943) *''Private Pluto (1943) *Victory Vehicles'' (1943) (cameo) *''Springtime for Pluto (1944) *First Aiders (1944) *Dog Watch (1945) *The Eye Have It'' (1945) *''Canine Casanova (1945) *The Legend of Coyote Rock (1945) *Canine Patrol (1945) *Pluto's Kid Brother (1946) *In Dutch (1946) *Squatter's Rights'' (1946) *''The Purloined Pup (1946) *A Feather in His Collar (1946) *Pluto's Housewarming (1947) *Rescue Dog (1947) *Mickey's Delayed Date'' (1947) *''Mail Dog (1947) *Pluto's Blue Note (1947) *Mickey Down Under'' (1948) *''Bone Bandit (1948) *Pluto's Purchase (1948) *Cat Nap Pluto (1948) *Pluto's Fledgling (1948) *Mickey and the Seal'' (1948) *''Pueblo Pluto (1949) *Pluto's Surprise Package'' (1949) *''Pluto's Sweater'' (1949) *''Bubble Bee (1949) *Sheep Dog (1949) 1950s *Pluto's Heart Throb'' (1950) *''Pluto and the Gopher'' (1950) *''Wonder Dog'' (1950) *''Primitive Pluto'' (1950) *''Puss Café'' (1950) *''Pests of the West'' (1950) *''Food for Feudin''' (1950) *''Camp Dog'' (1950) *''Cold Storage'' (1951) *''Plutopia'' (1951) *''R'Coon Dawg'' (1951) *''Cold Turkey'' (1951) *''Pluto's Party'' (1952) *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' (1952) *''The Simple Things'' (1953) 1980s *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) (cameo) 1990s *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990) *''Runaway Brain'' (1995) Direct-To-Video Movies *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) Television shows and specials *''Walt Disney anthology series'' **"A Story of Dogs" **The Goofy Success Story (cameo as a shadow) **"On Vacation" **"Pluto's Day" **"Donald's Award" **"Four Tales on a Mouse" **"From All of Us to All of You" **"This is Your Life, Donald Duck" **"The Coyote's Lament" **"The Ranger's Guide to Nature" (star constellation) **"Totally Minnie" *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' *''The Mouse Factory'' *''DuckTales'' **"Down and Out in Duckburg" (cameo) *''Quack Pack'' **"The Really Mighty Ducks" (cameo) *''Recess'' **"Rainy Days" (cameo) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' **"Big House Mickey" **"Donald's Goofy World" **"Mickey Tries to Cook" **"Mickey's Christmas Chaos" **"Mickey's Mechanical House" **"Mickey's Mistake" **"Mickey's Piano Lesson" **"Mickey's Remedy" **"Minnie Takes Care of Pluto" **"Pluto Gets the Paper: Bubble Gum" **"Pluto Gets the Paper: Mortimer" **"Pluto Gets the Paper: Spaceship" **"Pluto Gets the Paper: Street Cleaner" **"Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine" **"Pluto Gets the Paper: Wet Cement" **"Pluto Runs Away" **"Pluto vs. the Watchdog" **"Pluto's Arrow Error" **"Pluto's Kittens" **"Pluto's Magic Paws" **"Pluto's Penthouse Sweet" **"Pluto's Seal Deal" **"Presto Pluto" **"Purple Pluto" **"Turkey Catchers" (cameo) *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Minnie's Bow-Toons'' *''Mickey Mousekersize'' *''Have a Laugh!'' *''Mickey Mouse'' **"Dog Show" **"Space Walkies" **"Doggone Biscuits" **"Coned!" **"No" **"Couple Sweaters" **"Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special" **"Shipped Out" **"The Birthday Song" **"The Perfect Dream" **"Year of the Dog" **"New Shoes" (picture) **"Dumb Luck" **"Flushed!" **"Surprise!" **"My Little Garden" **"You, Me and Fifi" **"Easy Street" *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' Category:Filmographies Category:Pluto